


Be Ready

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Panty Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam gets in these moods. He likes to be a little bossy. You have absolutely no problem with that though, especially when he’s dressed far a case and looks like a professor. Something about him in a sweater and blazer is just… yum.





	Be Ready

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Hair pulling. Dirty talk. Panty kink. How did I fit panty kink into this?? **

**Bamby**

“ _I’ll be there in twenty minutes._ ”

You could picture Sam, walking towards the Impala as Dean waited to pick him up.

Three of you had gone your separate ways to get the job done faster. Last time you’d seen Sam was this morning as he got dressed in you what you called his ‘professor’ look, before he headed off to talk to witnesses. It was weird going all day without seeing him, but you knew the anticipation would make the reunion so much better.

“ _Be ready._ ”

“Ready?”

“ _Dean’s dropping me off and heading to the bar. He won’t be back tonight,_ ” he explained. “ _So… be ready._ ”

Your breath hitched as you shifted on the motel bed you were sitting on. “Yes sir.”

The groan that followed your words went straight to your core. He said his quick goodbyes, but you were too preoccupied, already stripping down to nothing but your panties before the line went dead. You tossed the phone onto the bed without a care before slipping your panties off.

It was a process you’d perfected over years of being with Sam. He liked control and you liked letting go. Just for a while. Just between the two of you.

You weren’t his sub and he wasn’t your dom, it wasn’t that kind of trust. The two of you were equals, always on the same page. You understood what each other needed and were willing to give it wholeheartedly.

Pacing the room, trying to distract yourself, you froze at the sound of a key slipping into the lock of the door.

Sam stepped in and closed the door behind him without looking at you just yet. You took the chance to take in the sight of him though. There was just something about him in that blazer and those slacks that made your knees buckle. Seems you had a professor kink…

When he turned to you, his eyes started at your feet before dragging up your body appreciatively. You squeezed your thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the growing pressure inside you as he remained standing there, taking his time.

“Was hoping you’d leave your panties on,” he admitted as he began to walk towards you.

Swallowing hard, staring at the dark look that was still wandering your body, you responded, “You said be ready.”

His lips curled in a knowing grin. “I know.” Reaching you, he ran a finger up your arm and watched as your eyes fluttered shut and lips parted. “I just love seeing you in lace. All pretty for me.”

You shuddered at the tone of his voice and the way the word ‘pretty’ just rolled off his tongue. It made everything in you feel like it was sinking into the thick honey taste of his voice.

He turned you until you had your back to him. “Love that sweet little wet patch that soaks through.”

Groaning, you let your head fall back against him as your body relived the feeling of him. His blazer and sweater pressed against your back which just added fuel to the fire that was your desire.

Leaning in, he ghosted his lips against your ear. “Love pushing them to the side.”

Fingers gripped your waist as he started to walk you towards the bed. You were useless, relying on him to keep you standing and moving now that you were practically jelly as you leaned against him.

His lips trailed behind your ear down to your throat before he mumbled against your skin, “Love ripping them off you.”

A hand grabbed your shoulder then, pushing you forward on an angle that kept your ass pressed against him. The further you went the more you could feel his cock as it throbbed in his pants.

Placing your hands on the bed, you stared down at the mattress as your breaths came out in wanting pants. The anticipation was killing you. His hand trailed along your back then, making you arch into him. It did nothing to help lessen the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

“How long have you been wet for me, baby?” he asked as his hands left you.

Your fingers curled into the blanket as you waited for his touch to return. “All day. Since… since you got dressed.”

He chuckled lightly, pressing himself against you a little more. “You like me dressed like this?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded, biting your lip.

“Why?”

Eyes rolling, you refrained from groaning in frustration and instead chose to answer. “You look like a professor.”

“And you like that?” His question was followed by the feel of one hand curling around your hip.

“Fuck me,” you breathed, fighting the urge to rub yourself against him to get the show rolling. “Yes. Yes I like it.”

“That’s all I wanted to know,” he told you smugly, knowing how frustrated you were.

When his hand trailed further, sliding towards your stomach and then continued south, your toes curled into the carpet. He bent forward to press light kisses on your shoulder blade as his fingers slipped past your folds. His other hand grabbed your waist to steady you before he flicked at your clit.

You jumped at the touch, gasping at the sparks that shot through you. Sam’s lips curled into a grin against you as he repeated the motion. You bucked into him, legs wobbling as they threatened to give out.

“Sam…” you whined, unable to open your eyes as an overwhelming _need_ pulsed through you.

Another kiss was pressed to your shoulder. “I got you, baby. I got you.” His fingers slid further before they pressed into you, curling against your walls.

Sam rubbed and pressed against the spot only he could find, sending ripples of pleasure through your body and straight to your brain. He didn’t stop until you were wailing as your walls clenched around his fingers and your body shook.

Removing his hand, he stepped back as you tried to catch your breath. The second his grip was gone you collapsed on the bed, too strung out to hold yourself up. Sam was quick to undress. While part of you had hoped he would have kept the sweater and blazer on, the feel of his skin meeting yours was a relief.

The instant he was naked, his clothes kicked aside, Sam was crawling onto the bed, turning you until you were on your back and staring up at him. He wasted no time before leaning down to catch your lips with his as he lined himself up with your entrance.

Your lips didn’t part, even as he started to push in. Today he was being slow, dragging it out to torture you because he loved to watch you squirm. When it was too much, you gasped against him, but that just prompted his lips to move down to your throat. On his way he nipped at your skin, knowing how it drove you closer to perfect insanity.

Lips sealed around your pulse point and began to suck right as you felt Sam press against your cervix. You were so full and so stretched, it was perfect. There was a little bit of pain but it was just the cherry on top. It added to the pleasure of it all as Sam sat there, his cock throbbing against your walls.

“I love feeling you stretch around me, baby,” he groaned, releasing his lips to pull back and look down at you. “Fuck, look at you, all strung out and needy.” He lifted a hand to run the pad of his thumb along your lip as you panted hard. “Want me to move?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

But Sam was in a playful mood. “Say it.”

“Fucking fuck me Sam,” you groaned, arching your back in an effort to feel him against you.

Taking the opportunity, he leaned down to seal his lips around your nipple. Your fingers ran through his hair and tugged as he sucked at the bud. Thighs clenched around his waist as a low growl rumbled through him as you tugged a little harder.

Slowly, he dragged out, just as teasingly as he’d pushed in. Your grip on his hair tightened as you waited for the glorious torture to come. You were sure you were about to spend forever waiting for him to finally give you what you both wanted and needed.

But when only his tip remained inside you he gave a hard and sudden thrust.

You were pushed up the bed a little, but Sam was quick to lower himself down and bend his arms before resting them on either side of your head. He caged you in before he pulled out almost as quickly as he’d thrust in. He didn’t waste a second before slamming forward again.

A gasp got stuck in your throat as he fucked you hard and fast. All you could do was hold on for dear life as his hips hammered into you, while his lips left marks all over your skin.

Bringing his lips to your ear, he tugged on the lobe before telling you, “Come for me, baby.” Your nails dragged along his back at the order, making him hiss and thrust harder. “Fucking do it. Wanna feel you. Feel your walls clench around my cock. Milk me, baby. Need it.”

His words and thrusts were enough to make you scream as a cold rush of ecstasy slammed into you. Your body shook against him, harder than before, as your eyes rolled until they were forced to shut.

Sam grunted into your neck, feeling your body clutch at his cock. He spilled into you with a shudder, his seed pressing against your cervix as he filled you to the brim.

Before he collapsed, Sam moved over and dropped onto the side of the bed, rolling onto his back. He let out a loud and heavy sigh, lifting his arm to drape it over his forehead as he stared at the ceiling.

When your eyes finally opened again you stared up at the ceiling as well, trying to catch your breath. “Next time I’ll wear panties… if you wear the sweater again.”

He chuckled, rolling over to press a kiss to your cheek. “Deal.”

**Bamby**


End file.
